


You Started This

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AC goes out at Hewes & Associates during an infernally hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started This

It’s a hundred and twelve outside. Apparently, record numbers for New York City. Ellen doesn’t really care though. All she cares about is that it’s been fifteen minutes, at most, since the central air conditioning went out at Hewes & Associates. An audible gasp was heard throughout the entire building the second it happened and Patty seemed clearly irate. Ellen fears that an actual riot might erupt any second now and that Patty might start the whole thing. She seems to have an odious sentiment toward heat of any kind if she can’t stir it in a tea cup, a fact Ellen had not really paid much attention to until now that their relationship has overstepped professional lines stretching out to nearly five months.

It’s funny, Ellen thinks and she chuckles under her breath as she pictures what patty would be like during a deposition right about now. The small fan they currently share hides the sound of Ellen’s chortle and she’s grateful for small miracles because she isn’t sure even she would be above Patty’s wrath today. The fan makes a low humming sound, it vibrates on the flat surface of Patty’s table as the head turns from side to side, blowing somewhat cool air as best as possible.

They moved from Patty’s desk, to the sitting area a minute ago. Patty quickly grew restless under the heat and decided it would be cooler by the window. It isn’t.

The blonde leans back against the couch with a huff and then removes her glasses, dropping them carelessly between she and Ellen, abandoning the paperwork she’s been hunched over for all of five minutes. Ellen eyes her boss turned lover out the corner of her eye, head still inclined toward the stack of papers on her lap. Seemingly unconscious of the fact, Patty hikes up her skirt, two or three inches, enough to reveal the black clip to her garter. She sighs her aggravation and Ellen’s eyebrow goes up.

The blinds behind them have been drawn shut. “It’s too hot for sunlight,” Patty had grumbled and nearly tore the chord off pulling them shut. The door is closed and most of the lights on their floor have been shut off to salvage what little coolness they can for the time being and it‘s quiet. Everyone seems to be operating in a state of heat induced panic and it vibrates throughout the building. But Ellen seems to have forgotten all about that because Patty has moved onto undoing another button on her shirt--performing some sort of striptease that never really gets there. Ellen presses her knees together and suppresses the urge to groan. But she does lick her lips.

“Oh, god damn this infernal heat, how long does it take to fix the fucking thing?” Patty growls, almost to herself before she leans forward and pulls two ice cubes out of the glass that’s mostly just melting ice now and then sinks into the couch again, throwing her head back to run the melting ice cubes down her arched neck.

Ellen feels she might be experiencing a heat stroke, or some sort of stroke. She can feel her shirt begin to stick to her skin. It’s definitely hot, but she isn’t sure it has anything to do with the actual weather anymore.

The ice seems to melt even faster now that it’s pressed against Patty’s heated skin. It travels and envious trail from the tip of Patty’s chin, down the curve to her neck and further down to her clavicle and then her cleavage. Her nipples harden visibly through the shirt and Ellen’s hand crinkles a sheet of paper without knowing.

Patty sighs and her eyes shut as she continues with the swell of her breasts. “Jesus Christ…” She’s complaining, but Ellen can’t ignore the near moans of pleasure and by the time she hears the third “Mmm”, she’s just about insane with lust.

“Okay stop it!” She snaps suddenly and throws her paper across the table, “What are you doing?”

Patty looks over at Ellen with a look of confusion but doesn’t lift her head off the backrest. “What’s the matter with you?”

Ellen would love nothing more than to explain just exactly what is the matter with her, but she can’t even get a word out. Her chest is heaving, her nostrils are flaring and she feels lightheaded. Her mouth opens a few times, until finally she thinks of nothing except lunging forward and kissing Patty, who not so instantly pulls away.

“You’ve got to be joking, Ellen, it’s hotter than the sun in here.”

Ellen, who is a one track minded girl at the moment, stands up, shrugs off her jacket along with the remains of her professionalism and locks hardened stares with Patty as she hikes up her skirt and says as she kneels on the floor before the blonde, “You started this.”

“Ellen--” Comes a complaint, but it’s swallowed by an impertinent mouth and suddenly Patty is kissing back hotly. Sitting up in her seat, her body gravitates toward Ellen and soon she is moaning as Ellen slips her left hand inside the older woman’s shirt and greedily palms her breast, pinching a quickly hardening nipple.

Patty moans and Ellen tugs at the woman’s bottom lip with her teeth.

Suddenly there are approaching voices outside, and Ellen jumps quickly to her feet, standing between Patty and anyone who might be walking in to allow the blonde a little more time to button up her blouse.

“Great, do that, thank you so much--” Tom says as he opens the door to Patty’s office and stands there, turned away as he speaks to the technician.

Ellen is muffling her giggling with the back of her hand, while Patty combs her hands rapidly through her hair and glares up at the brunette, wordlessly conveying to her lover just how dead she is.

When it’s safe, Ellen takes her seat on the couch and pretends to not even notice Tom’s presence when he finally does walk in.

“So, they found what’s wrong with it,” He eyes them both suspiciously, but doesn’t inquire about their peculiar appearance, opting instead to blame it on the heat.

“It’s about time.” Patty says sternly.

“It should be fixed--” There is a humming sound before the central air kicks up again and Tom smiles, “--now.”

“Great,” Patty says, picking up her glasses and shifting in her seat while trying with great difficulty not to look directly at Ellen, who seems to suddenly be engrossed in work.

“Are you okay, Patty?” He asks.

“Fine.”

“It’s crazy how a little heat can really just--make you crazy, isn’t it?” Ellen says, scribbling notes on a post-it.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tom nods in agreement and then turns back toward the door, wanting nothing more than to leave to safety of his own office before whatever is going on between the two women makes him collateral damage. “I’ll leave you to it then, just wanted to let you know.”

“Hmm,” Patty nods and slips on her glasses, smiling amiably at her partner, waiting for the door to close behind him to pull her work back onto her lap. It’s only a few seconds before she changes her mind. She sighs heavily, shakes her head as if she can’t believe what she’s considering and carelessly drops her work back on the table with and audible smack before she stands up to say instructively to Ellen as she pulls her shirt out of her skirt, “Go lock the door.”


End file.
